


Just Advice

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine Flint relying only your advice, so you two are constantly in his office, drinking and talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an imagine on http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more drabbles and imagines!

“Hey, you.”

It wasn’t your name, but you had gotten used to the simple word being referred to yourself on the ship.

You spin around to find Captain Flint standing in the doorway of his cabin.

“Something you wanted, Captain?”

The question provokes a half-smile from him, the sight of it forcing you to steady the sudden quickening of your heart.

“Your advice,” he replies simply.

“Mine?” Your voice is higher than you meant it to be, your brows shooting up almost into your hairline with your surprise.

“Is that a problem?”

“Of course not, just…”

He waits with the same smile still curving his lips framed by an auburn beard and mustache.

You clear your throat. “It’s just unexpected.”

“I could order you in here,” he says when you don’t move, but his voice forces your body into action.

“Coming, Captain.”

He gives you a final glance over, before turning back into his cabin.

You follow, an uncertain, but not unpleasant, flutter making your stomach lighten.


End file.
